The Past Brought Back into the Present
by Kiagura Misashi
Summary: Roxas and Cloud Strife are brothers that transfer to Destiny High on Destiny Islands, and that's where Roxas meets his childhood friend Sora. High School is normal, until a gang of TOPS crosses their path and Roxas makes a name for himself in the school. But, when the TOPS get a little too close to him and his brother, and friend, for comfort, their secret is revealed. And they are
1. Hell School

High school. Also know as hell to many others. A place where you go to learn and socialize. But, there is a hidden background to it all… Roxas Strife. He recently moved to Destiny Islands with his father and older brother, Cloud. His new high school, Destiny High, is where he is to be transferred. But this all had an upside; he would be able to see his childhood friend, Sora, again. Roxas would come to Destiny Islands when he was little to visit his grandmother that owned a house there, but stopped when she passed away six years ago. He was now fifteen and sophomore in high school, and Cloud was a senior. Long story short; their mother died three years ago and their father, Luxord, had to take another job that required him to move so they could get by, and them being a family of three guys, they needed the money. Also, Cloud was going to college soon, so you get the issue.

"Roxas, come on! You're going to make us late!"

Roxas heard his older brother calling from down the steps and jumped out of bed. He hurriedly washed up and slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with black converse and grabbed his backpack. He ran out of his room and down the steps.

"Have a good day!" Their father called after them when he made it down the steps and they both nodded and headed out the door.

They hopped into Cloud's black Toyota and headed to their new school, "Excited to see Sora again?"

"Haven't seen him in years, Cloud. What do you think?" Roxas laughed.

Roxas felt his pocket vibrate and he dug out his phone.

_**Where r u?**_

It was from Sora.

_**Almost there.**_

The reply came quick. _**Hurry! I haven't seen you in forevs!**_

Roxas smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. Cloud parked his car in the school's student parking lot and they both stepped out. But it wasn't long before… "ROXAS!" Sora showed up out of nowhere and tackled Roxas into a big hug.

"Nice to… see you… too…" he choked out.

"Sora, let go of him, you're going to kill him on his first day!"

He noticed a group of three running towards them. There was a girl with chestnut brow hair that fell over her shoulders, she wore an orange tank top with tan pants and sandals. Her eyes were a smiling brown color. She was the first to stop in front of them and next was a sandy blonde guy with camouflage pants and a vest over a black sleeveless with green shoes. He had the same eyes as the girl. The last to arrive was a chubby kid that was panting. He had brown hair, darker than the girl's that spiked up oddly. He wore a red jersey and baggy jeans.

Sora finally released him and was shaking with excitement, "Omigosh! I just can't believe it! We haven't seen each other since, like, forever and you moved here so suddenly and I couldn't stop hyperventilating!" he rambled on. Sounding similar to a sugar-high teenage girl.

The girl approached him, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Olette, this is Pence, and Hayner. We're Sora's friends." She introduced with a smile.

Roxas gave a small smile, "I'm Roxas, likewise. I used to play with Sora when we were younger." He waved his brother a goodbye as he walked off towards the school.

Sora grabbed his arm, "Let's go get your schedule and get you situated!" He began pulling him along and the others followed close behind. "This year is going to be fun! You grew since the last time I saw you, did you know that? You were the little crybaby chibi when I last saw you!"

He looked back at Olette, "Did he have candy?"

She giggled, "Four lollipops."

"Oh god…" Roxas groaned. Sora stopped in his tracks and pulled Roxas up against the lockers and put him behind his body, as if he was trying to shield him from something. He noticed that Hayner, Pence, and Olette, along with the other students, all seemed to retreat against the wall and they all looked at the ground. "What's going on?" Olette put a hand over his mouth and her eyes held fear but a stern demand.

"And I was like no way he did that!" A group, looking like seniors, came walking down from the far end of the hallway and everyone instantly froze. The tension in the air was almost suffocating. As the group got closer he noticed it was being lead by a guy wearing a black beanie cap and a white trench coat. A girl with lightning yellow hair had her arm wrapped around his, her hair was short and slicked back and had two blonde strands sticking out like bug antennae. She showed a little too much cleavage and hip with her outfit since it only consisted of a short black skirt and a white V-neck. The outlines of her bra were noticeable.

There was another guy to his right and he had fire red hair that spiked backwards like a lion's mane and had two upside down teardrop tattoos under his eyes. He wore blue jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and was socializing with a silverette. The silverette had aqua green eyes and he wore a black vest with dark purple baggy pants with a studded belt. And he was muscular. But not as muscular as the guy behind him that had dark brown hair and he was taller than all of them. He had a square jaw and he looked mean. Another girl that was short, almost Roxas' size, was holding the mean guy's hand and her hair was also silver, but her facial expressions were impassive. The last were two girls, one with short jaw-length black hair and the other with shoulder length pinkish-red hair and they were both giggling and socializing together.

The guy with the beanie suddenly stopped and so did his crew, "What do we have here?" He looked over at Sora and reached his hand out. Roxas was forcefully pulled from behind him and held onto tightly by his wrist. "A new student?"

How he found out or even cared in the least was beyond him.

Sora growled, "Leave him alone Seifer, he has nothing to do with you."

The guy named Seifer smirked, "Aw, don't have to be so mean. I just want to show the new guy around the school. Don't have to be so touchy." He pushed Roxas towards the red head that caught him, "Right, Axel?"

The red head chuckled with a smile, "Of course." He held on tight to Roxas.

Everything from then on seemed to move on with significance; Sora and his friends were yelling at Seifer, and Seifer seemed like he was having a ball while grabbing the ass of his whore. The rest of the students seemed terrified. But not for their own sakes. No. They seemed terrified for Roxas. He didn't resist when the red head, know as Axel, tightened his grip on his shoulder. Roxas sighed and felt anger and annoyance build up inside of him, but he didn't show it. No, he was going to wait for the perfect moment to end this foolishness.

Seifer wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders, "Let's go, new guy."

"Roxas!" Sora tried to grab him but the silverette pushed him down.

Hell was about to break loose.

"Fuck off you annoying son of a bitch."

Silence fell like a ton of cement and the shocked faces of the gathering pleased his inner ego to extreme hights.

"What did you just say?" Seifer asked looking rather pissed off.

"You heard me." He glared up at Seifer, "I told you to fuck off and leave me the hell alone or else I will shove my foot so far up that smug ass of yours that your stomach will fall out of your mouth." He didn't know what he was doing, but it seemed to be getting a reaction. Which was good, right?

Seifer frowned, "Smartass, huh?" he pushed Roxas against the lockers and he pinned him by his shoulders. "I'll let this one go since you're new, but hope we don't cross paths again." He gave Roxas one last shove and walked away with his crew.

"I'll count my lucky stars." He said sarcastically.

After they were gone he walked over to Sora and helped him up. "Anyone want to explain?" The rest of the students went back to conversing amongst themselves and moving to their classes.

"That was Seifer, the school's boss." Olette started.

"He and his crew run this school. The teachers and principals are too puss to do anything about them." Hayner added.

Pence nodded, "They are the top dogs, the rich kids, the perfects; they are the students who get to do whatever they want and have whatever they want."

Sora sighed and put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, "We are lucky that you weren't taken away."

"Omigosh!" A girl with short black hair came bouncing towards them, "That was awesome! You got balls kid for standing up to them like that!"

Sora giggled, "Hey Yuffie, this is my friend Roxas, he's new."

Roxas waved and gave a small smile and she giggled, "I'm Yuffie the ninja! Nice to meet you."

"Come on, let's go get you settled. We'll see you guys in class!" Sora grabbed Roxas again and they waved goodbye to his friends as they went their separate ways. They made their way to the main office and got Roxas' class schedule, "Alright let's see watcha got." Sora looked through the list. "Cool you have first, third, fourth, and sixth period with me. Let's get going!" he lead him through the halls and to his first period class, Gateway to Technology. Sora pushed Roxas inside, "Teach, we got a new student!"

The teacher looked over at Roxas and then at his desk, "Roxas Strife?" Roxas nodded, "Take a seat at one of the computers." He nodded again and followed Sora to a pair of computers and sat next to him. The teacher, who introduced himself as Mr. Saix, talked about how to program the movements of a robot with wireless connection. Roxas found this class absolutely pointless and boring so he tuned out most of the things that the teacher said.

'_What is the deal with that group?'_

"You're dismissed, go." Mr. Saix dismissed them.

They walked out into the hallway and Sora took Roxas' schedule and smiled. "You have gym next, now all we have to do is find Yuffie and you'll be on your way!"

As if on cue: "Someone say my name?" Yuffie appeared with a smile on her face.

"I did! Can you take Roxas to gym; his next class is with you." Roxas handed her his schedule.

She looked over it and nodded, "Follow me Rocks ass!" she grabbed his arm and began pulling him along and he waved his goodbye to Sora.

Roxas looked at Yuffie, "Rocks ass?"

She giggled, "That's my nickname for you! Since you stood up to that group of meanies, I think it fits you perfectly! Hope you don't mind." Roxas shook his head and she smiled. "Great!" They made their way to a pair of steel metal doors and Yuffie led him inside, "Since you're new and it's Wednesday, you won't need gym clothes." She pulled him to one side of the gym and they saw Hayner with a shiner on his cheek and he looked quite pissed.

"What happens on Wednesday?"

Yuffie jumped in happiness, "Dodgeball!"

"Hi, Hayner." He greeted the distressed blonde.

Hayner let out a big 'humph' and crossed his arms, "Hey."

Yuffie poked him, "What's wrong, Mr. Grumpypants?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are so."

This went on for a while and neither backed down from their side of the argument, or what they call an argument. Childs play is what Roxas would call it. A whistle was heard and they turned their attention to a woman in a black track suit. "All right, it's Wednesday and you all know what that means."

"Dodge ball day!" Yuffie was jumping up and down.

"Yes Yuffie, Dodge ball day. Now everyone, I want boys against girls!" She blew her whistle again and the gym divided into two groups. The teacher looked at both sides,

"It's uneven, any boys want to go over to the girls?" Roxas, without a second thought, raised his hand and moved over to the girls' side. "All right, show no mercy! Go!" She threw a bunch of balls in the middle of the gym and they all dove to grab as many as they could.

Yuffie grabbed as many as she could and threw them back at her team. Roxas ducked and dodged oncoming balls being chucked at him. He noticed that some of the populars were among the boys; Seifer, Axel, and the silverette. They mostly aimed for him, but he had reflexes and Yuffie was chucking balls like a machine.

"So" she stood next to him, "Why come onto our team?"

Roxas caught a ball aiming for his head and threw it back. Bull's eye. "I'd rather not be on the receiving end of your ninja skills." He laughed.

Yuffie giggled, "That's right!" she threw three balls and they all hit their targets with incredible force.

Roxas picked up a ball and threw it, it was suppose to aim for Hayner, but he dodged and it hit Axel square in the chest. "Oops." Axel was shooting daggers at him as he walked to the sidelines. He caught another ball thrown to him and this time it hit Seifer on the right shoulder, and the sound of the contact made the students freeze and stare at Seifer in shock. Roxas felt his stomach drop when Seifer glared at him and Roxas slowly retreated backwards, one step at a time.

The teacher blew her whistle, "Seifer, you're out! Go!" She demanded.

Seifer walked to the sidelines while murdering Roxas with his eyes, and he began conversing with Axel. The silverette only aimed for Roxas, and he had to admit, the balls came fast like bullets and it stung his skin when they barely missed him. Yuffie decided to stand up for him and threw a curve ball that barely missed him, and he still kept his focus on Roxas. "Damn! Go down already!" Yuffie threw another and another while Roxas was fending for his life. He saw Seifer staring at him with a sinister look, and one thing went through his mind; he was fucked. "Yes!" Yuffie jumped up and down, and Riku walked to the sidelines with an angered look, "Take that you bastard!"

"Yuffie, language!" The teacher scolded and Yuffie giggled. When this kept on for a few more minutes the teacher blew her whistle and dismissed everyone.

Yuffie grabbed his hand, "Let's make our escape!" She began dashing away, pulling Roxas along.

He understood, with the looks they were giving him, it was best to stay as far away as possible and hope you don't get beaten to a bloody pulp. Yuffie showed him to his next class and skipped away and waved him a goodbye. Science, a class he had with Sora and their bulky teacher Mr. Lexaeus. He was partnered up with the hyperactive brunette. They had to mix some chemicals together and see if they got some sort of reaction, and being partnered up with Sora, not the best choice in pairing.

"Never know unless you try!" He had two bottles in his hands and took the tops off with his mouth.

"Sore I don't think-" He was too late.

Sora mixed the two chemicals together with liquid nitrogen and their station exploded. Roxas coughed as the smoke got into his lungs, "I tried to tell you."

Sora giggled and the teacher walked over looking quite angry, "Sora, how many times do I have to tell you not to blow up your station?"

"Maybe one more time." He said innocently. "Nothing bad happened, so no sweat!"

Roxas glared at him, "You possibly gave me Nitrous Oxide poisoning."

"Exactly." Lexaeus agreed.

Sora folded his arms and let out a big 'humph', "Where's the fun in being such a worry wart?"

Roxas shook his head and Sora and their teacher began arguing about how dangerous it is to play with chemicals without knowing what they are. Sora, being the stubborn fool he is, wouldn't stop saying 'Have some fun in your life' and the students snickered and gossip like they were entertainment. He hung his head. But he heard a familiar chuckle and his head snapped up and he scanned the room; there at the front of the room was Axel and the silverette. Axel seemed amused and that only pissed Roxas off.

"Detention."

"Eeeh!?" Sora whined.

Roxas looked up at his distressed friend and sighed, "That's what you get for fighting with a teacher."

"Not my fault he can't have any fun!"

The teacher glared back at him and Sora visibly shrunk in his seat. He looked back over at Axel and the silverette through the corner of his eye and saw that they were both snickering to themselves. '_Damn preps, always thinking they're better than the rest and don't know when to just shut up and leave people the hell alone.'_

Mr. Lexaeus dismissed them and Sora and he headed for the lunch room, but on his way he couldn't help but feel someone staring at him. Shrugging the feeling off he followed Sora to the lunch room and they both sat down at a round table where Pence and Olette were already sitting.

"So, do you like the school so far, you know, minus the crew of perfects?" Olette asked.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, "Like at my old one, all the classes are boring."

Hayner walked up to the table and sat down looking rather pissed. "What's wrong with you?" Pence snickered and looked at Hayner.

"He got into a fight with Seifer and lost!" Yuffie came skipping over and sat down next to Roxas.

Sora sighed, "What is it this time?"

"I heard that Seifer called him a faggot and Hayner punched him!" A tall blonde boy came walking over hand-in-hand with another guy that was slightly shorter and had slate blue-silver hair.

"Hey Demyx, Zexion!" Pence greeted.

The two sat down and the dirty blonde, possibly named Demyx, looked at Roxas funny. "New guy?"

"Demyx, this is Roxas Strife, Sora's old friend." Olette explained.

Demyx smiled, "Welcome to the wonderful world of weirdos! This is my boyfriend, Zexion." He wrapped an arm around the guy named Zexion, and the slate haired boy had a healthy shade of pink on his face.

Roxas giggled, "I see you're openly homosexual, not many people are willing to admit it like you."

Everyone, except for Roxas, ate and chatted with eat other and Roxas was just enjoying everyone's presence. They were a nice group of people and they didn't judge him on his style of clothing or if he was too quiet, Zexion was actually quieter than him and he wore more black than him. He fit right in.

=O-O=

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lunch room…

"That kid is going to die." Seifer growled angrily.

"Aw, don't be so touchy just because he got you out in dodge ball." Axel snickered.

Larxene, Seifer's current girlfriend, glared at the group of weirdos. "I'd have to disagree on that. Maybe, someone should claim him and teach him a little lesson on where he stands." She smiled sinisterly.

Seifer thought for a moment, "I like the idea. Who wants to teach the kid a lesson?"

Kairi raised her hand enthusiastically, "Oooh, can I do it? It's been so long since we had a newbie." Seifer nodded his approval and Kairi squeal with excitement.

"What about the rest?" Riku spoke.

Axel chuckled, "If they act out of line then just give them a good whip and they'll straighten up. No sense in teaching old dogs new tricks."

That's all the rest of the students were to them; dogs. They treated them like it and remained at the top of the food chain. Everyone had a place below them and no one dared to speak or act against them, until a certain blonde showed up with a heavy set of balls.

In Destiny High they had created a system where if you 'claimed' a student then that student would basically be your whipping boy. Since everyone was so scared of their power, they did everything they said and no trouble occurred to them.

=O-O=

Roxas walked with Hayner to his next class, U.S. History. He was never good at history, he almost failed his last year. He was never the one to do his homework, and the points taken off his grades affected him more than he expected. Hayner still looked pretty pissed about the fight he had with Seifer and the bruise on his right cheek was slowly fading away. Students were grabbing binders and books out of their lockers and scurrying to their next class, as if they were trying to avoid something, possibly the same group of idiots he was introduced to this morning.

He looked around, "Why is everyone so afraid of those people?"

Hayner shrugged, "They can fight and their wealth means power, and power means that they could get any student expelled, so everybody else runs and hides for their lives."

"Are you afraid of them?"

"Hell no! They're nothing but a bunch of stuck up pricks that need to be knocked off their high horses."

"That's not very nice; there are also girls among the group of 'stuck up pricks'." He and Hayner turned around and saw the girl with auburn red hair that he saw earlier.

Hayner narrowed his eyes at the girl, "What do you want, Kairi?"

"Ah-ah-ah" she stepped on Hayner's foot and back hand slapped Roxas, "That's no way to talk to your surperior." She said sweetly. The girl, called Kairi, looked at Roxas, "Hello, I'm Kairi, your new master." Her sweet smile turned from nice to sinister. "And I came here to teach you a lesson on where you stand." She swiftly punched Roxas in the gut with amazing force and pushed Hayner, hard, against the lockers. Roxas keeled over and groaned while holding onto his possibly bruised gut.

Kairi giggled, but it wasn't nice, "We own this school, and if you think that we're going to let a little fag like you change that, then you thought wrong." She kicked Roxas in the face and he fell to the floor. She threw Hayner to the ground. "Bye bye!" Kairi skipped away while waving kindly.

Hayner helped Roxas up, "Ok, I know I said I'm not afraid of them, but you have to admit that girl was creepy scary."

Roxas slowly got up and laughed slightly, "Damn, I'd hate to see how Seifer fought. That must've hurt like hell." He poked Hayner's cheek and he flinched.

"Tell me about it."

They laughed as they made their way to their next class, all beaten up and bruised, and ten minutes late to their class. "You're late." The teacher, a tall man with black hair and a silver streak that was tied back in a pony tail and a scar on his lower jaw that reached up to his cheek and an eye patch, glared at them.

Hayner sighed, "Yeah, yeah, we know. No big. Possible detention and we all get on with our sorry excuses of lives. Big whoop." He said with a sarcastic tone.

The teacher was about to pop a vein in his head. "See me after class."

Some students 'Oooo' and snickered at Hayner while they took their seats in the back of the classroom. The teacher, who introduced himself as Mr. Xigbar, started going on about the Spanish and French expeditions in North America, but Roxas tuned him out. Again, as he said before, History was never his best interest. He put a hand on his lower jaw and flinched, the place Kairi kicked him stung and his stomach was burning and having a fit. '_Damn, the bitch sure was strong.' _For a little girl that looked like she could barely rip the head off of a teddy bear, she beat the shit out of Roxas. But he wasn't going to succumb that easy. Roxas scanned the room for any familiar faces, but he only saw Seifer and Axel looking out of the corner of their eyes at them, and they looked quite amused.

Roxas smirked and folded his arms, "Sending in little girls to do your dirty work, eh? Fine, I'll play along… for now…" he whispered quietly to himself.


	2. The Start of Vengence

The end of the school day finally came and Roxas was glad that he could go home and forget about this horrible and annoying day. He had his bag on his back and was walking through the school halls with Sora, and they headed for the doors.

"So, where do you live now?"

"Down the street of that ice cream shop, next to the beach."

"Really!? That's close to my house! Tell Cloud you won't need a ride, we're walking home!"

"Okay." Roxas dug into his pocket and took out his phone and dialed Cloud's number. A few rings, but no answer, so he left a voicemail telling Cloud that he was walking home with Sora. They walked out the main doors and through the courtyard in front of the school. "Hey Sora, can you tell more of that crazy gang of morons?"

Sora stiffened a little and began playing with his fingers, "Well, as you know, their leader is Seifer, and it's best you call them the tops and not morons if you don't want another 'accident' to happen." He warned and poked Roxas' stomach which made him wince a little. "Larxene, the one who looks like a whore, is Seifer's girlfriend and she has proven t be as, or maybe a little bit more, mean and wicked as the rest. Next is Axel, he's sort of like Seifer's right hand man, and the guy with silver hair, Riku, is his left. Then there's Rai, he's that big scary looking guy, he's like the bulk heap of a bodyguard and he handles the freshmen if they get out of line and his girlfriend Fuu…" Sora shivered, "You do not want to make her angry. Her anger is worse than Seifer's rage. Then last are Kairi, the girl who beat you, and Xion, her best friend. Both can fight and are like the cheerleaders of the group, basically worthless until called upon."

Roxas nodded, "Yep, they're pricks."

"Gossiping behind our backs?"

They both jumped and whipped around; there standing behind them was Seifer, Axel, Riku, and Larxene. "Uh…" Sora began backing away slowly and he looked over at Roxas pleadingly.

"So, what of it? By now, I'm sure you're pretty much use to it, am I right?" Sora face palmed himself when Roxas retorted.

Seifer smirked, "Still being a smartass, even after you got beat up by a girl?" he snickered.

"I don't hit girls, it's called the code of chivalry that most guys follow…" he looked at Larxene, "Telling by the looks of your whore, I presume you act differently."

Sora was holding back a giggle by biting his lower lip, and Seifer and Larxene were glaring at him pretty intense. "Roxas…" Sora began tugging at him arm warningly.

"Listen to your boyfriend, best you scram before I beat you to a bloody pulp." Seifer threatened.

Roxas acted like he was shivering, "Oh I'm so scared." He then smirked up at Seifer. "You're just jealous that I didn't have to pay him to hang around me."

Now Axel was holding back his snickers and Riku's face was twitching like he was holding back a smile. Seifer's bitch stepped up, "Watch your mouth." She warned with an evil glare.

Roxas couldn't help himself, it was too easy. He stared straight into Larxene's evil eyes, "Do you always have girls fight your battles for you?"

That set her off.

Roxas was barely able to dodge Larxene's claws to the face and he and Sora ran away laughing like little children. "See ya tomorrow, morons!" he yelled back at them. Oh he knew this was going to be somewhat fun to him.

=O-O=

Axel was cracking up laughing and Riku was snickering to himself. "He got you there, Sei!"

Seifer glared back at him, "Shut it." Axel and Riku straightened themselves and Seifer was furious. "That kid will pay dearly." He growled.

"Any ideas?" Axel still had a small smile on his face.

Seifer continued to walk down the street with Larxene on his arm and Axel and Riku following. He was thinking of ways to get back at the runt and his little bunch of dork friends. And then it hit him. "Axel, I'm leaving Roxas in your care. Riku you do surveillance on his little friend. I want you two to find every detail of information you can find about them and report back to me tomorrow."

"Ok." Axel agreed.

Riku nodded his agreement and Seifer smirked…

=O-O=

"Roxas, you're too reckless. What if Larxene's claws of doom really did hit you?" Sora asked worriedly as they walked down the main street.

Roxas shrugged, "Hope she doesn't have poison in them and bandage my face like a mummy." He joked.

"Hey guys!" Olette, Hayner, and Pence came running over to them.

Sora smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Anything going on with you guys?"

Sora sighed, "We ran into Seifer, Larxene, Axel and Riku again, and Roxas decided it was a good idea to piss them off." He sneered and Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"No way! What did you say?" Pence looked at Roxas for an answer.

"Called Larxene a whore and called Seifer a pussy, what's the harm in doing that?" Roxas asked.

Sora threw his arms up in distress, "Since I was there with him, they're probably going to target me too and get me expelled!" he cried out.

Hayner high-fived Roxas, "Nice, dude. For once someone was able to stand up to them."

"Don't encourage him!" Olette glared at Hayner, "They may both be in big trouble and you know Seifer is ruthless! I don't want to walk into school and see him being hung by his toes!" She scolded.

The five of them walked and talked home and stopped on their way to the little ice cream shop by the beach. Roxas got sea-salt, his favorite since he was little, and he ate it as they walked. It was salty, yet sweet. He remembers eating this with his elderly grandmother and Sora; it was the perfect contradiction for him.

=O-O=

Axel was shadowing the young blonde with Riku. He felt like a stalker, but he'd rather be arrested than be on the receiving side of Seifer's rage… again. He had to admit; Roxas looked pretty damn sexy licking that ice cream stick, maybe, if Axel claimed and tamed him, then he could get the same results. Riku was watching Sora attentively, possibly a little more than needed. They followed far behind them, but not too far, as the five walked together. The sound of screeching tires could be heard and a black Toyota stopped violently in the side of the street and a guy, looking like to be from their school, stepped out of the car and walked over to the five.

"Oh, hey Clou- wahhh!?" Sora and Roxas were pulled and shoved into the back seats of the black car and it raced off.

Axel looked at Riku surprised, and Riku returned the look. "Were they just kidnapped?"

=O-O=

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Roxas shouted from the bottom of the backseat and he managed to save his ice cream.

Cloud growled, "This is urgent and I need Sora to answer a few questions when we arrive at home."

Sora got up off the floor of the car, "What questions?" he climbed into the passenger seat and continued to suck on his fudge pop that he also managed to save.

"What's so urgent to have you shaken up this badly?" Roxas giggled while licking his ice cream and poking Cloud.

The car came to a deadly stop and Roxas flew from the backseats to Sora's lap, and he still, somehow, managed to save his prized ice cream. "Get out." Cloud hurried out of the car and Sora and Roxas chased after him. They walked into their house and Cloud locked the door behind them and sighed in relief, "Thank god… we're home…"

"Oh, you're back." Their father appeared in the kitchen entrance, "Cloud, a friend has come to see you."

A guy in leather pants and a white V-neck t-shirt appeared with a sly smirk on his face, his hair was brown like Sora's, except the spikes, and his eyes were a storm gray with a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Hello, Cloud." His voice was deep and smooth.

Cloud visibly paled and his shoulders slumped, "Fuck…" he grabbed Roxas and Sora and ran up the stairs. "Wait just a moment." He shoved them into his room and locked the door behind him.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Roxas asked confused.

Cloud looked at Sora, "Do you know anything about that guy?"

Sora nodded, "His name is Leon Leonhart, he is a senior and the biggest playboy and even Seifer respects him. Rumor is that once he finds an interest in a person, male or female, then he… um… I think he 'uses' them. Like… sexually… and stuff… So yeah, big playboy, respected, and once he find his prey he never lets them go until he's satisfied. Also he's Kairi's cousin."

Cloud slid down against the door and shook his head, "Please tell me those are only rumors."

Sora thought for a moment, "Some are, but the 'uses people' thingy is true. Why?"

**~Part of Cloud's School Day~**

_He was walking to his next class, Algebra 1. Cloud made a few friends and they said they heard about his brother making a big impression on the "Doom Crew", or whatever they were. That was Roxas, always having that take-no-shit attitude. On his way to his class he passed a group of people that looked quite important, but ignored them and kept walking, but felt the gaze of someone._

"_Hey, blondie." Cloud stopped and turned around._

"_What?"_

_The guy had stormy gray eyes narrowed at him and checking him out while wearing a smug smirk. "You new here?"_

_Cloud sighed, "Yeah…?"_

" _Meet me at the back of the school when classes are over."_

"_I'd prefer not to." He was about to leave but instead was shoved up against the lockers and pinned by his shoulders by two other guys._

"_That wasn't an option." The guy glared at Cloud._

"_Didn't have to be." He replied nonchalantly._

_The guy chuckled and held Cloud's chin, "Then let me put it this way" his stare turned into a violent intent to kill and his hold on Cloud made him wince, "Be there, or else." He gave Cloud one last shove and walked away with his cronies following._

**~Later in the Day~**

_Cloud had no intention of showing up, and that guy didn't scare him one bit. A douche with a crowd of morons is what he is. Just when he was about to walk out of the school, he was ambushed and shoved out the side doors to the back of the school. "Fuck…" he cursed under his breath. Great, just when he was about to get away, this prick had to show up with his cronies of injustice._

"_Thought you could skip out on me, Cloud?" the same guy from earlier was looking at a yellow file while leaning against the school wall._

"_How do you know my name?" The guy tossed the file on the ground and Cloud's eyes grew wider by the second; it was Cloud's personal file that the school kept. How this guy got it was beyond him. He glared at him, "Stalker?" for now; he will play it cool and run when he could._

_He chuckled, "Funny." He waved his hand carelessly and Cloud was forced to kneel on the ground, "But I'm not in the mood for jokes."_

_Cloud rolled his eyes and looked away._

_He wasn't smiling, actually his eyes became harsher by the second towards Cloud and he silently retreated. "Do you know who I am, Cloud?"_

"_A prick with a stick in his ass?"_

_A guy kicked him in the face and he spat out blood, and Leon held up a hand to stop him. "Now, now, no use in damaging the goods." Goods? What, was he an item to this guy? "I told you Cloud" Cloud looked up in those stormy gray eyes, "I'm not in the mood for jokes." His aura spelled dominance, his eyes demanded obedience, and the way he stood over Cloud made him feel small._

_If Cloud had dog ears, then they would be flat against his skull and he would be whimpering for mercy from the almighty master._

_But, Cloud wasn't submissive. He put on a small smirk, "Really? Because you look like you could use a pick-me-up." That smartass remark earned him a kick to the stomach and a punch to the face, but he thought it was worth it. Anything that seemed to piss this guy off served as entertainment for Cloud. Weird, right?_

_The guy standing above him sighed, "Stubborn one, I guess making this as simple as possible is the only way." He knelt down in front of Cloud and stared into his eyes. "To put it simply, you now belong to me. You're my pet now and I can do with you whatever I want, got it?"_

_Cloud was dumbfounded; this guy was claiming that Cloud now belonged to him? Is this guy high or something, what the fuck? This is when Cloud made his escape…_

**~Back to the Present~**

"Yep! You belong to him now. That's the rules of the school, nothing you can do about it." Sora was sucking on the stick of his, now gone, fudge bar.

"What the fuck!? What do you mean I belong to that guy!? I don't even know him and now you say I belong to a dumbass like him just because he said so!?" Cloud was pacing back and forth.

"You guys don't seem to understand" Roxas and Cloud looked at the frowning Sora, "Those people have power and money over us, and when Seifer gets his hands on Roxas, you will regret the day you messed with him for a long time. Seifer rules the hallways and doesn't tolerate disobedience. He will do everything in his power to crush you ten-fold. And Cloud, when Leon says he belongs to you, that means it's already decided and won't change unless he says so. When you belong to him, then you better start praying he doesn't whore you off to his buddies like he did Marluxia." His expression turned horrified.

"Marluxia?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded, "He was the last person Leon owned, and when Marluxia kept on disobeying him, he had his buddies rape him. The next day he committed suicide." He looked up frantically, "These guys are more dangerous than you assume! They will stop at nothing to come on top!"

Roxas felt his heart sink, "The hell… is with this school?"

Cloud was basically having a panic attack, "I'm going to get raped!? What the hell man!? Why the fuck does this have to happen to me!?"

"Just do as he says and hope he doesn't keep you for long! And Roxas, STAY AWAY from the Doom Crew!" Sora warned.

Roxas smirked at Cloud, "Your boyfriend's waiting for you down stairs." He teased.

"Fuck off." Cloud hissed.

Sora giggled, "Come on, let's get this over with." Cloud nodded and he slumped a little.

Cloud unlocked his door and he opened it. "WAHH!?"

They all jumped when the saw Leon leaning against the wall across the hall with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it was not polite to talk about other people?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop on people?" Roxas retorted.

Leon frowned and glared down at Roxas, but Roxas kept his stance and didn't back down. Cloud sighed and looked at Leon, "Why are you here, Leon?"

"You didn't think I'd let you run away that easily, did you?"

Cloud growled, "I'm no one's property, so you can just get that ridiculous idea out of that thick skull of yours." He walked past Leon and down the hallway to the top of the steps.

"Be afraid Cloud" Sora whispered, "Be very afraid." His voice had fear in it.

Cloud looked back at him like he was crazy, "What?"

Leon was glaring at Cloud intently and his aura spelled death defying, Cloud almost showed his shock on his always impassive face.

Leon walked past him, "We'll see about that." Cloud almost jumped at his harsh tone. Leon left his house and the air filled with undying tension.

"I told you: they always get what they want." Sora headed down the stairs, "Well, I have to go. See you guys tomorrow." He waved them a goodbye and left.

Cloud was almost in shock…

=O-O=

Seifer was sitting in the sandlot on one of the benches and he glanced up at Axel and Riku, "Find anything?"

The two nodded their heads and Seifer had a growing smirk.

"Seifer."

They all turned his attention and saw Leon walking towards him with two guys behind him. Seifer slightly straightened up, "Yes?"

"I heard you're planning something for Roxas and Sora, I'll make a deal with you" the guy on Leon's left handed Seifer two files, both of different coloring. "You make Cloud mine, and I'll give you these."

Seifer opened one of the files; it was all about Roxas. Every single detail from the time he was born to the present day, and it didn't skip a day of his life. It told of more useful information than what Axel and Riku could give and Seifer's smirked grew into a grin.

"Deal."


	3. Freaky Truth

Axel was sitting in the back of his black limousine and flipped through the pages of the blue file Seifer gave him. He was instructed to learn about the young blonde and find a way to break him, and even though it pained him a little to see the little cutie heartbroken, he still did it. Axel scanned through the many pages while his driver drove him back to his home, and there were a lot of interesting things about Roxas. But… a section about his mother's death showed up. _'Thirty-two year old Aerith Strife was murdered by a still unknown suspect. Mother of two sons and wife of ...' _Murder? Axel continued to read on through the page… and he almost fell out of his seat at what he saw.

"Holy shit." He cursed under his breath.

=O-O=

"What's this?"

Riku was sitting on his expensive leather sofa in his spacious living room and his feet were propped up onto the glass coffee table. He was reading Sora's file that Seifer entrusted him with and he found something interesting. Who would've known that a kid like this could have such a background?

A maid walked into the room and bowed, "Please excuse me, but it's time for bed." She said with a soft voice.

Riku closed the file and set it on the coffee table, "Very well." He stood up and headed for the stairs. "I already have the information I need."

=O-O=

**~The Next Day~**

Roxas awoke the next morning to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. He dragged himself out of bed and went to his bathroom and washed up for school; the place where hell is on earth. Roxas walked over to his dresser and pulled out blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a checkered zip up, and black converse to complete the outfit. Usually he'd hear Cloud calling his name for school by now, but by what happened yesterday, he wouldn't be surprised if Cloud was silent. He grabbed his bag and walked out of his room and down the stairs and saw Cloud at the door waiting for him, and without a single word said they both headed out to his car. They rode to school in complete and utter silence, both afraid to upset the other in any way. When they got there, Roxas slowly got out of the car and felt his stomach drop.

"Roxas!" Olette and Pence were running towards him.

He waved to them, "Hey guys."

Olette looked frantic, "Roxas, you have to help Sora, Kairi started picking on him and Hayner jumped in and I think he's going to hurt her!" She said out of breath.

Roxas followed, running with Olette and Pence to where Sora was. _'What the fuck do those guys want with Sora?' _he thought as they entered the school and weaved through the herd of students. Ahead Roxas could see Sora on the floor up against some lockers and Hayner looked like he was about to murder Kairi, who was standing there looking like a snobby bitch. He held a hand out to Sora, "You ok?"

Sora nodded and took his hand. Kairi sneered over at Roxas, "Don't get cocky, brat." She spat. "Seifer has something in store just for you."

Roxas ignored her and looked at Olette, "Can you take him to the nurse's and make sure he's alright?" Olette nodded and she left with Pence and Sora.

Kairi snapped her fingers in annoyance, "Hey! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Roxas glared at her with the urge to take her out. She put on a smug smirk, "What? Is little Roxy-chan going to punch a girl just because I played with his bitch?"

He was seriously considering it.

Kairi cackled, "And what's with you? You may act tough, but you can't even stand up to Seifer on your own! You have to rely on a pussy like him!"

So very serious.

"Why don't you just back off and know your place, and then I might actually consider leaving you alone." She said sarcastically.

No need to put anything in consideration.

He balled his fist and punched the bitch right in her nose! Yeah! She fell back and shrieked, and everyone in the hall stopped and stared at them in complete and utter shock. Kairi was holding her nose and had tears in her eyes; "You broke my nose!" She was on the ground and glaring at Roxas hatefully.

Hayner was laughing his ass off, "Oh my god! You seriously punched her!" He put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, "I'm proud of you, man." He said with seriousness. Roxas laughed at his silliness.

She stood up, "You'll pay for this!" and she stomped away.

"I'll be waiting!" Roxas yelled after her and he and Hayner were dying on the school floor, laughing.

Some of the students were still staring at them, but they continued to laugh, they didn't care. Finally, after a few seconds of collecting themselves, Hayner looked at him and smiled, "You're alright kid. Let's get to class before we get into trouble."

Roxas snickered, "Aren't we already in trouble?" he pointed in the direction Kairi went.

"Point taken." They both headed down the hallways and went to their first classes. Hayner waved to him as he went a different direction, "I'm skipping morning classes."

Roxas shrugged, "I'll join." He walked off with Hayner.

It wasn't his first time skipping class. His father and Cloud will question him, but nothing he couldn't handle. They headed out of the school and to the courtyard, there he sat under a tree and Hayner reclined on a branch. Roxas pulled out his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts.

It was a sunny morning and the courtyard was empty, except for them, and the only noise to be heard were the trees' rustling branches and leaves. They didn't bother with small talk, knowing it would only ruin the momentary peace and silence. Oh how Roxas wished that his life was simple like the others, but that wasn't going to happen. Never…

The school bell rang and Hayner stretched, "Lunch time."

Roxas nodded and put away his phone, and they both headed back inside to face Sora's worried outbursts. Speak of the devil…

"Where have you guys been!?" Sora was walking towards them and he looked quite pissed.

Roxas put his hands up in defense and Hayner laughed, "We skipped the morning classes, what's the harm?"

Sora pouted and he turned to walk away, but they were ambushed. "Waaahh!?"

The three were ambushed by three guys that looked like seniors, and they grabbed their arms and held them behind their backs while holding their necks with the other hand. Roxas, Hayner, and Sora were pushed and shoved out of the side doors and to the back. They were pushed to the ground by the guys and Roxas hissed at the pain in his left arm… explanation for later…

"Nice for you to join us."

Roxas recognized the voice and glare up at the blonde standing above him. "The pleasure's all mine." He said sarcastically.

The whole Doom Crew was there looking at them plus Leon and a few guys behind him, and Kairi was shooting daggers at him with her eyes, but he just ignored her. Her nose was bandaged and Roxas had to hold back a snicker. She looked so stupid.

Kairi huffed, "I said you'd pay for this, prick."

"Look who's talking; you look like a tranny that got a nose job." Roxas retorted, and Hayner was snickering to himself while Sora had a smile on his face.

"Enough." Seifer demanded and Kairi turned her head away. He smirked down at Roxas, "Time for you to learn a hard lesson."

He was starting to get sick of these people, nothing but a bunch of power drunk brats. "Time for you to get a life, just because daddy brings home the big checks doesn't make you the dictator of the fucking world. I bet half of it is spent on your slut over there." Larxene growled. "The only reason you beat people down like this is to make up for something you…" Roxas smirked, "Lack."

Hayner clasped a hand over his mouth and Seifer frowned. Larxene hissed, "That's not true."

"You would know." He snapped and Larxene looked ready to kill.

Sora punched Roxas on his arm and looked at him, "I'm not getting my ass kicked because you can't keep your mouth shut." He looked dead serious.

Seifer chuckled darkly, "Sora knows what's right, why don't you listen to him?"

Roxas wanted to say something but saw Sora looking at him and kept his mouth shut. Hayner spoke up this time, "We aren't your damned puppets, Seifer. Roxas has bigger balls than you."

"You would know that."

Hayner smirked, "Yes, I would know, we all do. He shows more confidence than you have money, and I bet if he really tried he would kick that smug ass of yours." He countered.

"Watch it, punk." Seifer warned.

"Make me, prick!" Hayner snapped and shocked everyone.

Seifer's frown grew and his eyes narrowed. Then his frown turned into a small sinister smile, "Gladly." And he walked away and put a hand on Rai's shoulder. "You know what to do."

Rai nodded and walked over to Hayner and grabbed him by his arm, but he didn't move and Hayner's eyes grew wider by the second and he started struggling. "Oh fuck…" Rai tightened his grip and a sickening snap was heard. "Fuck!" Hayner cried out and held his broken limb.

'_Holy shit! He just broke his arm with one try! Who is this guy, the incredible hulk!?' _Roxas thought frantically as he looked at his friend with wide eyes.

He felt the strength and vigor he had earlier fly out of his body and watched as Hayner had tears falling down his cheeks and he was biting his lip to keep himself from screaming. By his estimation, Hayner's bone might be shattered, and it was turning purple and black and it was swelling badly.

Sora whimpered and shrunk, "Roxas…"

Roxas looked up at them, and they all had sinister smirks on their faces. These weren't high schoolers; they were people gone mad. Seifer chuckled, "And we're not done here." Xion pulled out a container from her bag that she carried and Sora froze.

Xion tapped on the glass and giggled, "Hello there Mr. Periwinkle, care to say hello to my friend Sora?"

Sora began shaking his head and his eyes grew wide.

In the glass container was this HUGE, fuzzy, tarantula. The thing was the size of Roxas' hand, and possibly bigger, and you could clearly see its fangs from the ten feet distance they were at. It hissed and Sora whimpered. Xion opened the lid and set the container on the ground and the huge fuzzy creature crawled out and slowly made its way over to them, and Sora was shaking and paling by the second. Sora was deathly afraid of spiders, and to have this _thing_ coming towards them with the intent to kill, Roxas knew he was about to scream in horror. The closer the spider came closer to them, the closer to the wall Sora moved, and a look of pure fear was across his face.

"What? Scared of Xion's furry little friend?" Seifer joked and they all began to laugh… except for Riku…

But, the little monster's life came to an end by a shoe, "Picking on little kids, that's not cool." It was Cloud, and his face was impassive.

"Mr. Periwinkle!" Xion looked at the splattered spider guts and pouted.

Leon now seemed a little interested in the situation, "Hello, Cloud." Cloud narrowed his eyes at Leon, but soon turned his attention down at Roxas.

"You look lame."

Roxas smirked, "My hero." He said sarcastically. Sora was shaking up against the wall with tears in his eyes and Hayner looked sick, like he was about to pass out at any second but using his will to stay awake.

"You ruined the fun." Seifer frowned.

Cloud gave him a side glance, "You're sick." He hissed.

The two went into a glaring war and silence was brought upon them. Neither person was willing to back down and face the consequences of losing. Seifer turned his evil glare down at Roxas, "I heard from Leon that you only have one parent, why is that Roxas?"

Cloud and Roxas tensed and looked away for a second. Roxas glared at him, "Because there are douchebags like you in this world."

Leon smirked, "I heard different." He looked at Cloud, "There are horrible people out there who will do others harm for their own satisfactory need. Come to me Cloud, and I'll prevent that from happening… again."

"Are you crazy?" Cloud pointed to Hayner, "Why the hell do you think his arm is broken?"

Leon's expression turned less friendly, "It was a necessary precaution to make sure he stayed in line."

Cloud growled, "Whatever you say, oh wise one." He said sarcastically. "Let's go." He looked down at Roxas.

"You four aren't going anywhere." Seifer snapped his fingers and a few guys surrounded Cloud.

Cloud sighed, "I blame you for this." One of the seniors leaped and Cloud smashed his head up against the school wall. "Look, I don't want to fight. I just want to get on with my hellish life, so you should get that fantasy of us bowing down to you out of your heads."

Leon chuckled, "No can do."

Another guy threw a punch at Cloud but he dodge and used the arm he thrust and flipped him onto the solid ground. The next, and then the next, and another… they kept attacking without letting up, and the Doom Crew seemed entertained. Cloud was growing tired and one guy actually landed a hit; he hit Cloud on the head with a bat… Blood was trickling down the side of his face, and he glared at the guy who hit him from the corner of his eye. He punched him hard enough to make him crash against the wall and a big splat of blood left a stain, the guy fell to the ground and he was bleeding from the ear.

Roxas whistled. "Brain damage."

Cloud held his head; "Damn…" he was swaying a little. A direct hit to the head with a metal bat, and using full strength to knock a guy back; it will definitely take a toll on the human body. They took this chance and tied Cloud's hands behind his back with rope and pushed him to the ground, and they recovered their fallen comrades. Cloud glared at Roxas, "I'm still blaming you."

"I have to admit, you put up a pretty good fight." Axel smiled down at him.

Fuu nodded, "I agree."

He rolled his eyes and blood continued to trickle down the left side of his face, and he put his head against the wall to make the world stop spinning. Seifer looked down at Roxas, "Last, but not least." He looked at Axel and he nodded.

Roxas growled and Axel stood straight above him with a smug smirk, "Hello blondie." The tone made him shiver. Axel reached a hand down and Roxas flinched away, "Aw, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you… yet." The last word slipped off his silver tongue in a disgusting way that was pure evil and Roxas had fear growing. "Let's go play for a while." His heart raced and he felt small and helpless under the red head's green eyed gazed, and he was propped up to his feet by his arm. Axel's intentions were clear to him… and Roxas didn't want to suffer… no more…

"No…"

=O-O=

Roxas was retreating slowly against the wall and he was shaking his head, eyes wide with fear. "Roxas?" Cloud called out to his younger brother, but it seemed like Roxas didn't even hear him.

"I don't want to go… don't make me…" he mumbled.

Sora snapped out of his trauma, "Roxas?"

Seifer was a little surprised at what he saw; the blonde dropped down to the ground and put his hands over his ears. He began shaking his head and his eyes were clouded by a slight sheet of white, and he looked like he was witnessing a horror scene in Paranormal Activity. "No!" his shriek brought a deadpan of silence to them all.

Cloud nudged Roxas, "Roxas, it's not real."

"Come back and open your eyes." Sora added.

Roxas was shaking violently, "He's going to kill her…" he whispered.

"No he's not." Cloud's tone was sharp, "No one is here to kill her…" it went soft again. "She's gone…"

Sora grabbed Roxas' arms, "Come back to us." He shook him a little.

Axel backed away, "What's wrong with him?"

Sora ignored him, "Roxas!"

Roxas froze and he stopped breathing for a moment. His eyes started searching the area and he held his breath, and Sora seemed to calm down a little. Cloud nudged him again, "Roxas, I'll break my foot off in your ass if you don't calm down." He looked at him.

Leon glanced at Cloud, "What happened to him?"

"It's nothing." Sora snapped.

"It's obviously something, since he had a spaz attack right in front of us." Seifer smirked.

Cloud growled, "If you don't shut the fuck up, I won't be the only one with a bleeding head." He threatened, and Roxas continued to breath normally again.

Seifer frowned, "You're in no position to threat."

"People have personal space." Sora countered.

Leon snapped his fingers and a guy handed him three multi-colored files, "Personal space no longer acquires to you." he threw the files on the ground.

"If I wasn't mistaken, I'd think you were a complete and utter asshole from the black lagoon." Sora snapped. "Punk ass." For once, he actually looked threatening.

They may be joking around, but in truth they were getting the attention away from Roxas, and give him time to cover. This has happened before… and Sora and Cloud have experience in handling it. Hopefully, Roxas will come back soon and they can escape with their heads still intact. Roxas was searching for the reality in his world right now, and all he needed was time, and he'll be back to normal. Or _his_ normal. They were arguing back and forth, and they were stalling as best as they could. It was working.

"Enough." Leon ordered, "Stop stalling. Explain…" he snapped his fingers and Rai walked over to Hayner and had his foot on Hayner's right leg, "Or else." He pressed down and Hayner's eyes grew wide in fear, but he was too weak to fight back.

Seifer flinched a little… but restored his composure…

Cloud was stuck, he didn't want Hayner to get hurt, but at the same time he couldn't tell them, it was too hard to even think about it. Sora looked at the ground, "Roxas, he…"

"Sora!" Cloud yelled.

Sora looked desperate, "If we don't then Hayner is going to get hurt even more! He shouldn't have been dragged into this in the first place!"

Cloud bit his lower lip, "Fuck…"

"Roxas… when he sees something familiar… sometimes he thinks he's living in the past…" Sora was quiet, but loud enough for them to hear. "I guess… Axel scared him… and he freaked…"

"So" Seifer started, "he really is a spaz."

Sora glared at him like a devil straight from hell, "I will fuck you up." His voice was dark.

Axel looked back at Seifer, "That really was uncalled for."

Seifer frowned, "That really doesn't matter," he looked at Kairi, "I think revenge is in order."

Kairi giggled, "Yessir!" She skipped over to the still scared Roxas and grinned. But, they didn't know one crucial detail. When she raised her hand to punch him, Roxas grabbed her ankle and tripped her. Kairi was fuming, "That's no fair!" she cried. He looked unconscious still, and he was still holding onto her ankle, "Let go of me!" she kicked at him but he flinched his head backwards.

Sora grabbed Roxas' hand that was holding Kairi, "Roxas, let go."

Roxas only held on tighter, "Ouch!" Kairi shrieked. His nails digging into her skin.

"Let go." Sora tried to pry him off. Roxas didn't listen and held on even tighter, and Kairi was kicking with all of her might.

"Hey." Riku stepped forward and he tried to pry Roxas off of her, "He won't budge." He said nonchalantly to Axel.

"Weak." Axel smirked and walked over… he still didn't budge… "What the fuck?"

Kairi flinched, "Ow, nails!" it was true; Roxas was digging his nails into her skin and drawing blood.

"Roxas!" Cloud shouted.

Roxas instantly released and paused, Kairi rubbed her ankle, "Freak!" She sneered at him, "What is an unconscious weirdo like you alive for!?"

"Who said I was unconscious?"


End file.
